Invierno
by Lore-chan
Summary: Daisuke recuerda lo sucedido en un día de Invierno hace tres años (ojo Yaoi)...


1.1  
  
1.2 'El Invierno y sus Recuerdos'  
  
  
  
By: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arregló su chaqueta, hacía frío. Afuera nevaba hace ya algunas horas. Se detuvo frente a la pequeña ventana del baño y respiró profundamente.  
  
  
  
-¡¿No me entiendes acaso?!, no la quiero a ella, ¡te quiero a ti!.  
  
  
  
  
  
"¿De dónde saqué las fuerzas para decírselo?".  
  
Al llegar, se había encerrado en el baño. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde estar tranquilo, solo y poder pensar. Sacó unos chocolates que había comprado.  
  
-¡Daisuke ya sal de ahí! – le exclamó una voz femenina.  
  
-¡Déjame en paz!  
  
-¡Quiero en entrar, abre la puerta!  
  
-¡Vete Jun!  
  
Su odiosa hermana. No lo podía dejar solo ni un instante, ni siquiera en el baño. Esperó unos minutos…40 minutos y salió del lugar como si nada. Jun estaba parada frente a la puerta de su dormitorio con cara de enfado. Pero Daisuke trató de no tomarla en cuenta.  
  
-¡Hasta que saliste!  
  
-Si vas a entrar al baño, ya hazlo…y por favor quédate ahí por siempre.  
  
Aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas de un fuerte cerrado de puerta.  
  
Caminó hasta el lado izquierdo de su cama, se sentó y abrió el cajoncito del velador. Una foto, una foto de hace ya 3 años se mantuvo con nostalgia entre las manos del chico. Deslizó su dedo por una de las tantas figuras del retrato con una sonrisa triste.  
  
Habían seis chicos: Iori estaba sentado en el piso con cara de aburrido, Miyako y Ken tomados de la mano, Hikari en medio de Takeru y él. Daisuke triste. Takeru sorprendido.  
  
Los recuerdos del aquel invierno de hace 3 años volvieron a la mente del joven Motomiya. Como poder olvidarlo.  
  
  
  
Era ya salida de clases, afuera nevaba y Daisuke se lamentó por no traer algo más grueso para abrigarse.  
  
-¿No tienes frío? – preguntó Kari a su lado.  
  
-Un poco…hoy salí tan apurado que no alcancé a tomar mi chaqueta.  
  
-Ten… - a su otro lado, Takeru le extendía un sweater color crema.  
  
El chico se sonrojó y lo aceptó.  
  
-A mi también me pasa a veces…casi siempre se me queda algo en casa.  
  
-Eso es verdad – dijo Kari con una sonrisa.  
  
Aquel sweater desprendía un aroma dulce y a la vez varonil. Daisuke trataba de respirar profundo para poder sentir la fragancia con más intensidad. El chico rubio lo notó y se extrañó.  
  
-¿Tiene algo? – curioseó T.k.  
  
-¡Nada, nada!. Sólo que es bien abrigador…si eso.  
  
La chica Yagami se había ido ya para su casa. Era una suerte que Takeru y Daisuke vivieran tan cerca…bueno eso al menos pensaba él.  
  
-Hasta mañana – se despidió Takaishi.  
  
-Sí…  
  
-¿Sabes?…mañana viernes habrá una fiesta en la secundaria de mi hermano, Hikari irá, Tai, Izzy…todos ¿Vas?  
  
-Claro…¿tu irás cierto?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Bien, ahí estaré.  
  
-Te espero.  
  
Ese "te espero" fue necesario para que le corazón de Motomiya galopara veloz. Entró a su casa con una sonrisa.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé… - su hermana hablaba por teléfono -… iré no te preocupes, pero ¿estás segura de que Matt irá? , ¿no me mientes?…¡que bien! , te juro que una pieza de baile será precisa para que Ishida caiga.  
  
-Si claro… - se burló Davis sacando del refrigerador algo de comer.  
  
-¡Tú cállate!  
  
-¿Matt y Jun?, ¡Qué horrible!, pobre de él.  
  
-Bueno, aunque sea él…  
  
-¿Él qué? – interrumpió – Sabes perfectamente que a Yamato sólo le interesa su música.  
  
-¡Sal de mi vista!  
  
-¡Cómo quieras!  
  
  
  
Aquella discusión no le importó, una más al historial de peleas de los hermanos Motomiya.  
  
  
  
La noche del viernes llegó, al fin había llegado. Daisuke estuvo pensando, ordenó sus sentimientos y tomó valor, sería el día decisivo; estaba completamente dispuesto a decirle a Takeru que lo…  
  
-¡No puedo, realmente no puedo! – se quejó mientras se miraba en el espejo - ¡¿Cómo decirle lo que siento?!  
  
A través de su ventana se podía apreciar un gran edificio, ahí debía estar él o ¿ya se había marchado a la fiesta?. ¿Llamarlo sería buena idea?. Asomó su cabeza a la sala. Su hermana estaba colgada al teléfono, aún.  
  
-¡¿El verde?!, ¿segura que el color verde me viene?…verás tengo un vestido color azul, otro verde, amarillo…¿cuál?….¡es que el verde no me gusta!…¿a Yamato sí?, ¿segura?….y ¿con el cabello recogido o tomado? …..sé que es difícil arreglar mi cabello, está bien lo llevaré como siempre, te haré caso…pero me pondré esa cinta color crema…  
  
Daisuke suspiró, el color crema nombrado por Jun le hizo recordar la tarde de ayer.  
  
  
  
Entró al recinto donde sería la fiesta, pudo distinguir entre la gente el desordenado pelo de su amigo Tai, se acercó.  
  
-¡Fantástico, ya no falta nadie! – exclamó Miyako al ver llegar a Davis.  
  
-Espera Miyako, aún falta Takeru – recordó Hikari.  
  
-¿Aún no llega? – preguntó Motomiya.  
  
Yamato encogió los hombros.  
  
-No estaba en casa cuando le llamé, mamá me dijo que había salido…es extraño que todavía no llegue.  
  
-y ¿Si le pasó algo?  
  
-No lo creo Sora.  
  
-Pero si Matt dice que salió hace rato…  
  
-Sora tiene razón, Jyou.  
  
-Anda Izzy sólo se retrasó unos minutos.  
  
Se miraron mutuamente.  
  
-¡Disculpen la demora! – dijo Takeru – patamon me mandó un mensaje y fui a verlo un momento al digimundo…  
  
-Les dije – sonrió Jyou – mi sexto sentido nunca falla.  
  
-Ya sexto sentido – se mofó Mimi - vamos a la barra a tomar algo.  
  
Hikari sacó a bailar al nuevo líder, T.k. se alegró, hace algunos días había hablado con ella.  
  
-Lo mejor es hablar de lo que uno siente…y decírselo a ese ser querido – recomendó el rubio.  
  
  
  
Luego del baile, llevó a Davis hacia un rincón donde pudieran conversar.  
  
-Daisuke… - comenzó la portadora del emblema de la luz - …tu me gustas.  
  
Los rodeos en la joven Yagami, no eran su especialidad, ella iba directo al punto.  
  
-Hikari yo…  
  
-Sólo quería decírtelo, sé que no me quieres.  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Soy observadora y más con el chico que me gusta…y te noto tan distante, ahora, conmigo…  
  
-¿Se nota mucho?  
  
-No, pero yo lo noto, yo sí me doy cuenta de que amas a Takeru.  
  
Davis se sonrojó completamente.  
  
-Hikari no es lo que piensas, debes encontrarlo tan…  
  
-¿Extraño?, eso pensé en un momento…porque se me hacía extraño el que a ti te gustara un chico, más si se trataba de T.k.  
  
-Soy extraño…  
  
-No Davis! No lo eres.  
  
-Me gustan lo hombres…¡¿crees que eso es normal?!  
  
-Para mi ya si…  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Te voy a contar algo, pero guárdalo como secreto…prométemelo.  
  
-Si, lo prometo.  
  
-Mi hermano está de novio con Yamato…  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!  
  
-Sí…no se lo digas a nadie, para ellos es incómodo todo esto…ellos no saben que yo lo sé.  
  
-O sea Jun… - no pudo aguantar la risa.  
  
-¿Es gracioso?  
  
-Para mi sí.  
  
-Dile a T.k. – interrumpió haciéndolo callar.  
  
-Eso pensaba hacer hoy.  
  
-Tienes todo mi apoyo.  
  
  
  
Takeru miró a todos lados, buscando a Kari y Davis. La primera se acercó por sus espaldas.  
  
-Davis te llama – avisó ella.  
  
-¿Le dijiste?  
  
-Sí  
  
-¿Y bien?.  
  
-Sólo ve con él.  
  
-Ok. Pero cuando vuelva me cuentas todo.  
  
-Cuando tú vuelvas me debes contar todo…  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Ya ve con él.  
  
Hikari sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero también sabía que tal vez no todo resultaría como quisiere Davis. Lanzó una mirada a un rinconcito y sonrió. Su hermano besaba a Yamato y lo más gracioso en la planta superior al rincón Jun lo buscaba.  
  
Afuera la nieve había cubrido gran parte del césped. T.k. caminó hasta el centro del jardín, Daisuke Motomiya estaba sentado en la fuente con el agua ya convertida en hielo.  
  
-Kari dijo que me llamabas  
  
-Así es – se levantó.  
  
-Estaba rara, ella te dijo algo…  
  
-Sé que me quiere  
  
-Fantástico… - sonrió – y es de suponer que tú le correspondes ¿verdad?.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Me siento extraño, Kari me dijo que era normal, yo no lo creo así…  
  
-¿De qué hablas?  
  
-Descubrí hace tiempo que siento algo por una persona y no es Hikari.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Él está aquí, ahora.  
  
-¿Él?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Takeru guardó silencio. Daisuke ya no resistía las ansias de gritarle lo que sentía…ese silencio le molestaba.  
  
-¡¿Qué no me entiendes, acaso?!, no la quiero a ella, ¡Te quiero a ti!  
  
Respiró agitado. Takeru sólo se asombró, no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos qué hacer.  
  
-Yo…pensé que tú…querías a Kari.  
  
-Pues no era así.  
  
Se miraron en silencio…  
  
  
  
Daisuke guardó aquel retrato en el cajón del velador y recordó el porqué de la cara triste de T.k. en la fotografía, la fecha en que la tomaron, fue el día después de que Davis le dijo lo que sentía a Takeru, desde entonces no se habían hablado. Los días pasaron, lo meses, también los años…3 años…Takeru Takaishi vivía en Estocolmo, Suecia…y lo peor para Davis era que él no era correspondido.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno no los quise dejar juntos, a mi me gusta la pareja Daikeru, pero esta vez no, en este fics no.  
  
También agregué un pequeño Taito.  
  
Lo de Estocolmo fue por la canción de Dj Méndez, no puedo evitar su canción es pegajosa…  
  
  
  
  
  
Cualquier copia, reproducción u otro de Mi fanfics sin mi consentimiento, será duramente sancionado.  
  
  
  
Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari y los otros de digimon pertenecen a la Toei = ( el fics es Mío. 


End file.
